Ordinary Miracle
by SophieRLdancer84
Summary: As a senior in highschool, Rory gets some news that may change her future plans. Along the way thier are many twists and turns for the couple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I Own Nothing and that goes for the rest of the chapters..

Ch.1

Rory stared out her bedroom window with tears in her eyes as she watched the rain fall freely to the ground outside. She wondered why life couldn't be as simple as the rain. If it was, she wouldn't be sitting there alone, in the dark, on a cold winter night in Stars Hollow.

Her mom was going to spend the night with Luke, which left Rory all by herself. She cried as her hand drifted to rest on her two-month-pregnant-belly. She thought of what to tell him, how to tell him when he came home in a few days, after he had been gone for almost two weeks. _Would he be mad? Would he be happy? _Despite all the uncertainty that lay ahead of her she knew one thing for certain. She knew that, while they were young, they were both deeply in love-and nothing could change that. That was one the one thing of which she was sure.

Logan loved her and she loved him. There was no question in her mind that Logan would remain by her side once she told him her news; he'd already told her he would always be by her side through the tough times and the good times. She just hoped this didn't ruin his plan to attend Yale and then go on to work as a journalist. Even though he planned to follow her she couldn't just let Logan give up his dreams because of their child.

As Rory continued to dwell on her future with Logan, a million thoughts raced through her mind. She took a sip of warm tea from her favorite mug- the action comforted her. About a week had passed since she found out she was pregnant. After doing the math, she figured she was about two months along. In one week winter break would be over and she would go back to school. She had a plan. She would finish her last year of high school then go on from there, with Logan by her side . She knew she would keep the baby regardless of Logan's plans; giving it away was not an option.

Logan's possible reactions never left the back of her mind, she wondered if she really knew what to expect from him. Deep in her heart she knew Logan would be there for her, she knew he wanted kids someday. They had talked about their future, while cuddled up together by a fire. She remembered that night so perfectly. There they were sitting by the fire all alone at Logan's house. His parents and sisters had gone to dinner in New York and were forced to stay the night in the City due to the snowstorm burying New England with the cold, white fluff. Rory and Logan had just returned from babysitting one of Logan's cousins. After all the screams and cries they endured from Logan's little cousin, Logan and Rory went straight back to Logan's place, in dire need of some quiet time.

_Rory called Lorelai to tell her she would be staying with Stephanie. So as she sipped her coffee they talked about their eventful night of babysitting, and Rory asked him the question. "After tonight night do you think you will ever want kids?" It was meant to be playful but when Logan turned to look at her his brown eyes full of love. _

"_If they were with you, yes I would want kids. I would want them to come after you become journalist like you've always wanted." He stroked her face kissing her on the nose. _

_Rory looked at him as he heart melted. He wanted a future with her. The thought consumed her mind and tears glistened in her eyes. He planned on being with her forever. _

_It was then that Logan spoke again. "Isn't this a little soon to be talking about kids? I mean we are only in high school. I'm sorry if I scared you there, Rory." _

"_No Logan I asked and you gave me the answer I wanted. I want kids with you too." She smiled as she brought her lips to his. _

Rory smiled at the memory and realized that their baby was conceived that very night.

The more she thought about it the less worried she became. She didn't care what anybody else thought about this as long as she, the baby, and Logan were happy. Sure, they were young and had four years of schooling ahead of them, but they could make it. Couldn't they?

She stood and walked over to her full length mirror. Her face looked terrible; it was blotchy from crying and her eyes were dark from lack of rest. She made her way back to bed and lay down, all the while staring at a picture of her and Logan as they kissed under the mistletoe the Christmas before. She knew she needed to get a hold of herself, but remembering that Logan was gone when she needed him so much made her heart break into a million pieces. She couldn't stop crying. Rory needed him and she missed him. Two weeks was long enough to be without him at any time, but _way_ too long when she needed him the most.

After hours of thinking and crying, and dwelling she got up and took a long hot shower. She needed to cleanse her mind, to distract her from thinking of the baby growing inside her, and from Logan being so far away.

As hard she tried to get her mind to veer from these thoughts, they only consumed her more. She thought of her boyfriend, she had to admit that she never knew what love was until she met Logan. She'd never met anyone who could make her feel so alive the way Logan did; how he made her feel happy, and how he could read her like a book. Dean was nothing compared Logan

Rory dated Dean for about a year during eighth grade. He was her first boyfriend. She broke up with him because Dean was too controlling, and way too jealous of her friends. From the start Dean and Logan hated each other. Dean thought of Logan as a spoiled, rich, boy who only used people to get what he wanted; and Logan thought of Dean as a controlling jerk.

Logan was right, of course, but Dean's behavior was just plain wrong. Her relationship with Logan was so much more than she'd ever known with Dean. He actually loved her while Dean thought of her as some sort of possession. With Logan, there was no questioning as to what they felt for each other. If she was really honest with herself Rory had to admit that when she was with Dean she wondered if she _really_ did love Dean.

Years later, she could clearly see that she never loved Dean. Now after being with Logan she knew their love was real. Logan was her other half, the one that got her to do things that she never thought she would do. When he kissed her he made her feel so alive; when his mouth is on hers it's as if the outside world doesn't really exist. What she and Logan shared was a love that she hoped would last a lifetime.

As she laid back in down in her bed, Rory's cell phone rang to signal Logan was calling her. Clearing her throat in an attempt to sound normal, she answered her phone.

"Hey Logan," Rory greeted him, but realized her voice was still dull from all of her crying.

At hearing her scratchy voice Logan furrowed his brow. "Rory, what's wrong you don't sound like yourself." Logan was concerned. He wandered in the great house, farther away from his family so he could speak freely with Rory.

"It's nothing. I was watching a movie that made me cry. I'm fine Logan, honestly." She lied; she just couldn't tell him over the phone.

"Rory, come on. You know you can tell me anything. I can tell something is bothering you, I may not be able to see you, but I know you better than to believe that you cried over a movie."

"I just miss you. I know it's only been a week and a half but I'm sick of not being able to see you or Colin, Finn, and Stephanie. We've always spent Christmas together, but this year everyone went separate ways."

Logan could see right through her words. She was trying to convince him she was fine, but he knew her better than to believe her reason for being upset. Yes, something more than their group being split for the holidays had gotten to Rory "I feel the same way, Rory trust me. I'm sure the others wish we could have been together too. Now, are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Logan, honestly, I'm fine; I just really miss you guys."

"You miss us enough to cry?" He asked her again to show he didn't really buy her reasoning.

"I'd rather just tell you in person." She answered him quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is your mom there with you now?" He tried to change the subject, hoping that would improve her spirits.

"No. She's staying with Luke tonight." Rory pulled the covers up higher around her small frame.

"I'll be over there in a few hours."

"No Logan. Don't leave your family for me. It's winter break and your grandparents just moved back from Scotland because they missed seeing you guys."

"Rory, I spent almost two weeks with them and I will see them again soon. You're there all alone and you're sad about something that you don't want to tell me over the phone. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you there by yourself, alone, and sad?"

"Okay, fine. You can come up." She relented. "But if they ask it's not because of me."

"Deal. I'm sure Honor can cover for me anyway." He smiled even though she couldn't see him through the phone; he hoped she could hear it in his voice.

"So I'll see you in a few hours?" Rory asked with great hope in her voice mixed in with a pinch of apprehension. She was nervous.

"Yes you will. See you soon, Ace. I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: Thanks to My Beta Logansace. Its another story but this has been in my head for a very long time and just now being able to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

After Rory hung up from her phone call with Logan she pulled the covers off of her body and quickly got out of her bed. She made her way to her full length mirror near her bedroom door and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at the black mess on her face reflecting back at her. Her mascara had drawn watery black lines straight down her cheeks. Her face was blotchy red and her eyes were swollen from crying. Leftover tears clung to her cheeks and her lips were puffy and bright red. Sighing, Rory plucked a tissue from her nightstand and began to clean her face. When her face was rid of her teary make up; and new make up had been applied, Rory began to pace her room. She was nervous but also…excited and…uncertain of exactly how to tell him.

She made her way into the kitchen where she poured her self a fresh cup a tea from the kettle sitting on the stove, and looked outside to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. The excitement rising up in her, she bounced the front door just to see if Logan's car was there yet-though she knew it wouldn't be there. She was getting impatient. When she confirmed that he hadn't arrived yet, Rory made herself comfortable in the living room where she found an arm chair by the fire. She grabbed a magazine from the nearby coffee table and quickly flipped through it only to put it down a minute later. It was very hard for her to do anything when all she could focus on were Logan and the baby. Glancing at her watch she realized that Logan still had hours of travel ahead of him, but when he finally got to her house, her secret could become _their secret_.

A lot had changed in the week and a half since she'd seen him last. Her mom and Luke figured out how to make things work between them and got back together; Rory's dad, Christopher, and his wife, Sherry, had their baby- a girl named Gigi; and of course, she found out she was going to have a baby- Logan's baby to be exact.

'I guess there would be no better time to tell him then tonight. I mean, he's coming up specifically to hear what I couldn't tell him over the phone.'

At least she knew they would have privacy when he arrived, they would be alone and had the house for the night to talk, to figure things out.

Rory lifted her shirt and felt her flat stomach. She had yet to show; while there was no outward evidence, there was a life growing inside her. It felt weird…and totally amazing to think that she was completely responsible for someone else's life. She, Rory Gilmore, was responsible for keeping the tiny life inside of her safe and well, protecting it with her own body. And she would, for she was a mother and she loved her baby.

On the other hand, she realized she was too young. Rory just turned eighteen a few months before, and she had a general plan for her life that didn't include being pregnant at eighteen. She was going to graduate Chilton in the spring and, after much debate over Harvard and Yale, she'd decided on Yale for the fall...

However, due to recent events those plans had changed; and she found herself following into her mother's footsteps- and there was nothing she could do about it. There were _a few _differences, like the fact that Rory and Logan were a couple of years older then Lorelai and Chris were when Lorelai got pregnant, and Rory and Logan have been dating longer than Lorelai and Chris had been; but really, the differences were negligible. She really hoped her mom would understand her situation and would be there to support Rory in front her grandparents, and in front of Christopher and the Huntzbergers. Sure all of these people loved her, but that didn't mean they couldn't be disappointed in her too.

When the news came out there would be a lot of yelling, of that she was sure. Most of the blame would fall on her mother for not setting a 'good example'; but Rory knew better than that.

Lorelai and Stephanie were her best friends in the world; and Rory knew her mother had set a good example for her. Not many girls could be so close with her mother; other girls didn't have a mom who worked as hard as Lorelai had to be able to buy their home and then go on to attend college in her thirties so she and her best friend could open their own inn. Sure, it had taken them a few years, but Lorelai and Sookie found the site of their future inn and had plans to start remodeling the following year.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got out of the chair and hurried to the front door where she saw Logan through the glass. "Here goes nothing." She whispered to no one in particular. Rory opened the door and ushered her boyfriend inside.

"Hey Ace." He smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

Rory hugged him back tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. Logan rubbed her back, and for the first time that night, she let out a smile.

"Hey Logan." She moved out of his arms far enough to greet him with a kiss on the lips. He stroked her cheek to wipe away the tear in her eye that she hadn't felt falling.

"What's wrong, Honey?" He took her hand and led her to the couch where they both took a seat. Rory glanced over at his eyes and saw that his whole expression was wrought with concern for her.

"I- I just don't know how to tell you." Rory admitted quietly as she looked down at their fingers laced together and resting on her lap. Logan touched his finger to her chin and gently lifted so she would look into his eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Rory."

"I know. It's just that I'm scared. I don't want you to hate me."

"Rory, I can never hate you; never in a million years." His words were true and he hoped that he could soothe her.

She finally got up the courage. She would just tell him, she had to just let it all out. Rory looked him in the eyes, grabbed his free hand and spilled her news. "Logan, I'm pregnant." She sighed when she saw Logan's jaw drop.

A few moments passed and he still hadn't responded when, again, tears come to her eyes and she rose from the couch, needing to get away. On top of everything else she was feeling, she couldn't face an upset Logan.

He didn't let her get far. He took her hand before she was out of his reach and pulled her back to the couch. "Rory wait. I'm sorry I zoned out like that; I just… wasn't… expecting that... It's a total shock."

"You're telling me." Rory agreed and relaxed back onto the couch. Several minutes passed and it was Logan who finally broke the silence.

"So… have you been to the doctor yet?"

"I wanted to wait until I told you so you could come with me… I mean if you want to. I wouldn't want-"

He cut her off. "No. I _want_ to be with you every step of the way, Rory." he smiled as he stroked gentle circles on her hand.

"You really mean that?" Rory asked smiling through the tears that, once again, glistened in her eyes.

"Of course I do Rory I would never leave you or this baby behind. I love you too much… and this baby is already having an effect on me. I think my paternal instincts are kicking in." He smiled and placed his hand on Rory's stomach for emphasis. Rory smiled back and covered his hand with hers.

"So, what now?"

"We take it one step of a time." Logan reassured her as he pulled Rory onto his lap and gave her a kiss on the lips. Both their hands still rested on Rory's stomach.

………………………………...

Rory woke up with a smile as she remembered the events that took place the night before. She was glad -and very relieved- that Logan took the news so well; and his promise to be there for her and their baby made her feel like this was actually doable. Sure, they didn't really discuss the important things like when and how to tell their families- but that could wait. At that moment she was content with lying in his arms. She gave Logan a peck on the lips and leaned against his chest while she listened to his heart beating in time with hers.

"Hey Ace?" Logan mumbled, still tired from the late night before. He started to rub tiny circles on her back as he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Yeah?" Rory responded also only half awake. She let out a smile as Logan began to massage her back.

"I hate to ruin our moment, but when are we going to tell them?" He asked, obviously referring to their families.

"After the baby is born?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. She put her arms under her head and looked back at Logan.

"As much as I love that idea, I think they will find out when you start to show." he smirked as he stroked her hair away from her eyes.

"I know. It's just hard you know? We're barely eighteen and not even out of high school yet, and we have these things we wanted to do; but now plans have changed."

He understood where she was coming from. "I guess we can wait to tell them. There is no need to rush to tell them or anybody else for that matter. It can be our little secret, for a while." Logan smiled as he sat up pulling Rory up with him.

"I like that idea." She smiled and leaned back against his chest as Logan put his arm around her. Logan stroked her hair and closed his eyes all with a smile on his face.

He had to admit to himself, if not to Rory, that he was scared to think of what the future would bring, but before he could fully explore his thoughts, the phone rang and the shrill noise made both Rory and Logan jump.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey Hun. Just wondering if you want to meet me at Luke's."

Rory looked at Logan who nodded his head. "Sure mom we would love to," she answered as she got up from Logan's lap.

"We?"

"Yeah Logan and I, unless you just wanted it to be the two of us,"

"No Hun, it's fine. I'm just a little confused. Isn't Logan supposed to be in New York with his family?"

"He was, but managed to get back early. Hey, Mom I'll explain later when we get there."

"Okay. See you in a few." Lorelai replied, confused at Rory's strange behavior.

"Bye Mom." Rory hung up the phone and turned her attention to Logan.

"So I guess were going to Luke's?" He moved across the room to where Rory was standing.

"I guess so. I didn't want to say anything that would make her ask all kinds of questions, but I think the questions will come anyway."

"Lets just go an enjoy ourselves; we can talk about the baby later." Logan pulled Rory into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Deal." she smiled looking into Logan's eyes as he gave her a smile. Hand in hand the couple walked out the door making their way toward Luke's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Own nothing except for a few minor characters that may make a appearance.

Ch.3

Together they walked in a close comfortable silence through Stars Hollow toward Luke's to meet Lorelai for lunch. Logan and Rory greeted everyone they saw- Rory had known most of the town her whole life. As they neared the diner Logan suddenly pulled Rory to an abrupt stop in front of a shop window. Rory shot him a questioning look and he only smirked in response.

"Logan, why are we stopping? Luke's is only two blocks away." She tried to walk past him but he stood in front of her, effectively blocking her path. The townspeople around them glanced at the couple as they walked around the pair to continue on their way.

He paid no attention to Rory's attempts to get to the diner, but kept focused on his own mission. "Know where we are, Ace?" He motioned to the two black skid marks on the sidewalk at their feet. She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at the marks. She knew what he was getting at.

"Of course I remember, Logan. I've been walking on these streets since I was very young." She answered smartly and again tried to brush past him. Logan shook his head in amusement, but held her hand firmly so she couldn't get away.

"This is where we met, when we bumped into each other on our fell off of yours and hit your face on the ground, and a few days later a cute little scab appeared on your nose- which, of course, gave me the ingenious idea to dub you Miss Scab Nose." He smiled, hoping she would return it. He knew she could use one.

Rory finally glanced down at the skid marks, then back up at Logan. "First off, Mister, we met at school in the second grade; and here is where we met for the second time…" she said, pointing to the sidewalk, "…when you ran into me with your bike and knocked me to the ground. Because of you, I fell and scraped my face on the sidewalk. And you- being like you are- saw your handy work on my nose in the form of dried blood and dirt, and began to call me 'Miss Scabby'." Rory folded her arms and huffed. "What were you even doing in Stars Hollow that day anyway?"

He gazed at his girlfriend, thoroughly amused at her memory of their first- or rather second- meeting. "Finn had mentioned to Colin and me that some girl told him about a place that had really good food here; so we decided to check it out."

She rolled her eyes at his story; Logan just smirked. "That girl was me, thank you very much."

"Well then, thanks for introducing us to what we've come to know and love as Luke's." He smiled as she let out the laugh that he had been so desperately aiming to hear. He gave her a kiss on the nose as Rory smiled at him lovingly.

"Thanks Logan. I needed that." She smiled and hugged him, and he held her tight in return. When they broke apart Rory ran a hand through his blonde hair and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Anything for you, my little Scab Nose." He laughed as she gave him a small punch in the shoulder.

"…And since we're on the subject, do you have any idea how long it took for me to get the class to stop calling me Scab Nose?" She didn't give him a chance to respond. "Well, I'll have you know, it lasted through middle school! It took six years for me to convince everyone to call me Rory in lieu of Scab Nose, and now here you go, years later, bringing it up again!" She pouted.

Logan laughed and grabbed a hold of her hand to lace his fingers with hers as they began to walk again. He placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand. "Aw my poor little Scab Nose." Logan teased as they neared their destination.

They both smirked as they saw a haughty Taylor and an angry Luke fighting over whether or not Taylor could sell his ice cream in front of his Soda Shoppe. "Some things never change." Rory mumbled with amusement. Logan chuckled at her comment.

The couple walked into the diner only to see Lorelai with a coffee cup already in hand. She was staring out the window, intently watching the little show that took place outside between Luke and Taylor. When the door opened to reveal her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend, Lorelai smiled and ushered them over to her table. "Well hello my darling daughter and her boyfriend. Take a seat and let Mommy get you two some coffee." She got up from her chair to go behind the counter just as Luke walked back into the diner.

"Lorelai, what are you doing behind my counter?" He asked through gritted teeth. He was already annoyed at his girlfriend; she knew the rules.

"Just getting my baby and her boyfriend some coffee." Lorelai gave him her most innocent look, in hopes it would convince Luke not to be mad.

"You should have waited for me to get it for them."

She started to whine. "But you were outside; and my baby girl just came in from the cold. She would have gotten hypothermia if I didn't get her coffee the second she walked through the door."

Luke could only roll his eyes at her logic. "Why do I put up with you?" He gave a grunt; but still, he took the two coffee mugs and filled them to the top for Rory and Logan.

"Because you love me." Lorelai smiled as she grabbed the two full mugs and carried them to Rory and Logan. Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed his notepad from the counter.

"Still can't get Luke to allow you to go behind the counter?" Rory asked as Logan grabbed her hand under the table and rested both of their hands on his lap.

Lorelai got situated in her chair and scoffed in mock annoyance. "No! I mean I'm sleeping with the guy, so shouldn't that give me 'go behind the counter' rights?" Logan and Rory cringed when she mentioned sleeping with Luke- gross!

"Yes. You should get certain rights because of your…relationship with Luke." Rory whole heartedly agreed as she glanced at the full cup of coffee that sat before her, taunting her to take a sip. Her mouth watered at the thought. She needed to distract herself from thinking about coffee. "So Mom, how was your date with Luke last night?" Rory cringed. She should of not have asked that after the details Lorelai just gave her minutes before.

"It was good. I tried to get him to watch Shrek with me but he claimed it was a boring kid's movie."

Rory gasped. "He did not say that!" She was indignant at Luke's insinuation.

"Oh yes he did." Lorelai noted as Luke came over to their table, flipped open his notepad, and grabbed the pencil from his shirt pocket.

"What can I get you guys?"

Lorelai took the liberty of ordering for the three of them. "Burgers and fries all around and refill our coffee cu-" Lorelai stopped herself. "Rory are you feeling alright? You haven't touched your coffee. Logan even finished his coffee before you!"

"Well, I'm just not in the mood for coffee… I was going to ask Luke for some tea instead."

"Tea? You, my Gilmore Girl-Coffee Addicted-daughter, want tea?" Lorelai was shocked to say the least. "Logan what on earth did you do to my innocent daughter?"

"I-uh-" Logan stuttered, but Luke thankfully cut in and saved him from having to come up with a response. Lorelai was intimidating, especially when it came to all things coffee.

"Maybe from all the death warnings that I've given her over the years on her eating habits have finally gotten through to the smart girl. She finally decided to go healthy." Luke smiled giving Rory a pat on the back.

"No, that's not it. I just thought I could use a break from coffee that's all." She smiled as Lorelai continued to stare at her daughter in wonder.

Luke nodded and wrote down their orders and then left the table. Once Luke was a safe distance away Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Rory stole a glance at Logan and squeezed his hand tighter under the table before she met her mother's blue eyes with her own. "Nothing. I'm just not up for coffee today." Rory snapped at her mother as if saying, 'Get off my back!' She ran her free hand through her hair in frustration. Logan noticed her nervousness and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair in hopes that his gesture would provide her some comfort. He knew it had to be killing her not to share their big news with her mom.

"No need to get snippy Rory; it was just a question."

"Mom! I'm not getting snippy! You're just making such a huge deal about me not wanting coffee right now."

"I'm sorry, Hun. It's just that you love coffee and it's weird to me that you aren't drinking it. I've never known you to refuse coffee."

Rory sighed. "Can we just drop this?"

"I guess." Lorelai agreed.

Logan took that as his cue to try to ease some of the tension. He steered the conversation away from Rory's coffee drinking habits-or rather lack thereof- and onto something more pleasant for Lorelai. "So Lorelai, how're things at the inn coming along?" Rory shot him a grateful smile and he gave her a gentle squeeze on her thigh in return.

Lorelai lit up at the mention of her project! "We're making really good progress. We should finally be able to open it in May." She glanced toward her daughter again, who was looking out the window.

"Hey Hun? Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." She started to get concerned that something was seriously wrong with Rory.

"Mom! Really, I'm fine. I was a little sick last night but I'm fine now." She looked up as Luke brought their food to the table.

"Is that why Logan came back from New York early? Because you were sick?"

Rory nodded and Logan replaced his arm around the back of Rory's chair.

"Yeah when he called last night to check in I mentioned that I felt a little sick and he insisted that he come over." Rory lied. But she really had felt sick- just not the way she implied to Lorelai.

Lorelai didn't exactly know how to react to this news. She sort of felt hurt. "Oh well…I could of taken care of you, Sweets."

"I know but you were with Luke; and Logan wanted to come over anyway, so I thought it would be best to do it the way we did it." Rory smiled as she fidgeted with her hand under the table.

"Oh…okay…" Still put off that her daughter turned to Logan in her time of need instead of her own mother.

The dynamic was definitely shifting for the mother-daughter duo. There was an awkward silence until Logan's cell rang from his inside jacket pocket. Logan motioned for Rory to come with him when he noticed Finn's name on the display.

He flipped his phone open. "Hello?" Logan walked out the diner door, making sure to hold it for Rory. Rory followed Logan outside, not noticing Lorelai roll her eyes in annoyance at the couple.

Lorelai was quickly becoming frustrated with the noticeable change in her daughter's attitude. She noticed that Rory's demeanor had been less than stellar since she'd begun dating Logan in the year before.

Lorelai didn't outright blame Logan for the difference in Rory, but something was definitely diffrent with her daughter. It wasn't that she hated Logan either, but the closer she saw Rory get to him, the more Lorelai felt like her daughter didn't need her anymore, like Rory didn't even want to be around her mom anymore. That was hard for Lorelai to swallow, however, it sort of fit in with everything else that was going on. Trust was seriously lacking between the Gilmore Girls- which had never been an issue for them before. Lorelai wanted to trust her daughter. There was a certain gnawing feeling that wouldn't go away. Like, while Lorelai got along well with all of Rory's friends, she couldn't help but feel that Rory had begun hiding things from her since she'd gotten together with Logan. Lorelai wondered if her daughter was still the same girl she raised her to be.

Lorelai remembered that one night Rory came home smelling of alcohol; she claimed Finn spilled his drink on her, but Lorelai just didn't buy it- alcohol was too precious to Finn to spill. Rory had been drunk. And another day, when Lorelai was looking in Rory's closet for a top Rory had borrowed, Lorelai came across four designer ball gowns along with a tiara- all of which Lorelai was sure cost a bundle. But the kicker came in early September. Lorelai had found Rory's luggage with tags that showed she's traveled to Europe that summer. She never asked Rory about any of this for she wanted Rory feel like her mother trusted her. However, it was becoming hard to keep up the pretense of trust and a solid relationship when Lorelai discovered different ways that her daughter had misused that trust; thus their seemingly fool-proof, closer-than-close relationship had become quite strained. In fact, Lorelai often wondered if Rory actually lived a separate life with Logan and their friends. All of these things were such a point of contention for Lorelai. She didn't want the relationship with her daughter and best friend to deteriorate anymore than it already had, but how could she trust her daughter to make good choices when she'd seen evidence time and time again that proved otherwise?.

………………………………...........................................................................................

"Mate! We're free!" Finn squealed into his phone with great delight.

"What do you mean? 'We're free'?" Logan switched to speaker phone so Rory could hear too. He wrapped an arm around her to shield her from the wind- after all; it was his duty to protect the mother of his child.

"The girls, Colin, and I! We came back early this morning and have successfully set up camp at the pub. Now, the only people missing are you and Rory!"

"How do you know I'm with Rory?" Logan asked as he led Rory to a near by bench where they sat down.

"Honor." He said this like it was a matter of fact. "She told me you left early to go see Rory."

"Yeah. We just got finished eating at Luke's." Logan explained.

"Does that mean you two are free to come out then?" Logan looked at Rory to see what she wanted to do before answering Finn. She nodded her head and Logan shrugged, seeming to accept her decision.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Good then. Later, Mate." Finn replied and disconnected the call.

Logan turned to Rory as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "Are you sure you want to go to the pub right now?"

"Yeah. I want to see everybody." Rory smiled as she took his hand. Logan waited before responding. He knew there was more…and there was. "I just can't handle being here with my mom when I'm hiding something this big from her. I'm snapping at her for no reason! I never snap at her!" Rory took a deep breath. "I just wish she wasn't so worried about me all the time. I can't handle the pressure anymore. This past year has been so good between you and I, and I hate that she doesn't completely support our relationship.

"Then why don't you stay here? It would probably make your mom happier than if you went out to the pub with me." Logan thought his suggestion would make Lorelai feel a little more at ease, which in turn would make Rory feel better.

"But I haven't seen you for almost two weeks; I missed you, and want to spend time with you and everyone else too." Rory smiled. "I live with Mom and see her everyday. It's getting to be too hard to look at her and know that I'm constantly lying to her."

"You have your reasons, Rory; and this secret that we have right now will be exposed in a few weeks- or whenever we feel like telling her."

"You'll be there to tell her with me, right?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and spoke so closely that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Of course I'll be there. This is my child too, and I want to share in the joy of telling our news to those we care about the most. I will be with you when we tell anyone and everyone. There's no other place I'd rather be." He smiled as tears formed in Rory's eyes. With the tip of his finger Logan wiped away her tears, kissing each of her cheeks. Rory let out a blush and smiled at him.

"Logan? Do you think I should tell her about everything else at the same time we tell her about our baby?" Rory's hand automatically went to her stomach. She didn't notice this, but Logan did. "Should we get it all out quickly, like tearing off a band aid?"

Logan noted the earnestness in her eyes as she asked him such a difficult question. He covered her hand with his for a moment then took her hand in his again so no one would see her holding her belly. He squeezed her hand and looked directly into her eyes. "It's up to you Rory. I know how much you love your mom and how much it kills you to have secrets from her. I wonder if maybe it wouldn't be best to get everything off your chest in one fell swoop." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I agree. I just know she's going to hate everything I have to say. She won't approve of the fact that I've been to society parties- and that I actually had fun at some of them. I mean, you know how she feels about that world. Remember how she reacted when she found out that Francine was going to throw a party for baby Gigi and how Dad wanted me to come and spend the weekend with him? She hated that I spent even a few days with society- even when she didn't have to be there to endure it herself!

And you know that Mom will never accept that at that party, me- her perfect baby girl got very drunk. I spilled my last drink all over myself and I know she smelled the alcohol on me when I got home. The next day, I was so hung over that I woke up late and had to drive to school, but before I could get to Chilton, I, of course, got hit by a deer! Yeah, that was great. I could barely pay attention to the road thanks to the pounding in my head, so being rammed by a wild animal was the last thing on my mind! As if that wasn't enough, I failed two tests that day too! She doesn't want to hear about that stuff! She has this idea of me, and I don't know what she will do when she finds out that there's this side of me I'm afraid to show her; I don't want her to be any more hurt than she already will be. I mean, I know getting wasted is not something to be proud of. That the day the deer hit me I realized that I don't ever want to be drunk again! I feel so stupid about it, and I regret it all –except the really fun parties and the time I got to spend with my Dad." She smiled at the memory of her much needed weekend away with Chris and Sherry. Sherry had still been pregnant at the time. "And then, I guess I'll have to break the news to her about our wonderful escape to Europe." Rory had a deep sadness in her eyes, Logan could see it. "Knowing that I already went to Europe even though it was for a good reason- that could be what hurts my mom the most about all of this. You know we were supposed to go to Europe together a few weeks after graduation." Logan nodded. "Now, that's going to be impossible." By late spring, Rory would either be very pregnant and ready to pop, or Logan and Rory would have a newborn to care for- traveling would be out of the question.

"It will be okay Rory; I promise you that,"

"Are you sure Logan? …Because I'm really not." She felt the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks.

Logan lifted her chin with his fingers so she met his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure- and you know why?" Rory nodded her head, but Logan verbalized it anyway. "…Because your mom loves you. She loves you so much that she took you away from a world that she didn't think would shape you into the amazing person you are. She got a job to support you; she made sure you had everything you needed, and has always put you first. She went back to college for you so she could be something better for you, and now she's opening her own inn. You two have such an amazing relationship- one that other people we know would kill to have with their parents. Your mom even welcomed your friends and still treats us as her own- even though it kills her to know that you may choose the world that she ran from all those years ago, instead of the one she created for you here. But you know she supports you in which ever road you choose. That's the important thing.

Remember, how your whole life you and your mom had planned for you to go to Harvard?" Rory nodded. "…but then, after doing your research, you started to think Yale might be the better choice for you?" She nodded again. "Lorelai was the one who convinced you that it was ok to change your dream if it was really best for you. She was the one that finally convinced you that Yale was it for you. Don't you see Rory? Lorelai will stay by your side no matter how unexpected the truth is, no matter how much the truth hurts- she will love you and she will support us. I know it; her track record proves it." Logan pulled her into a hug as Rory wiped the tears off her face and pulled her arms tighter around him.

"I love you so much Logan. If you weren't here with me right now, I would probably still be in my bedroom crying."

"I love you too, Rory." He smiled and rubbed Rory's back before they finally pulled apart.

Rory was the first to speak. "Now, let's go see our friends." She smiled.

"So you're coming with me?"

"Yup."

"You got it, Ace."

"Okay, I'll run in and tell Mom that we're leaving." Rory smiled and kissed Logan on the lips before she scampered up the steps to the diner leaving Logan on the sidewalk to wait for her. He could see Lorelai's face through the window and he could tell by her expression that she was hurt and not at all happy to hear that they were taking off so quickly.

Logan sighed. Lorelai would never understand this. The lifestyle of Society was different from the Stars Hollow life. He know Lorelai knew this intellectually, but her behavior and expressions showed him that she would still wonder why the life she made for Rory in their small town wasn't enough. He knew though, that the small town life was great for Rory while she was growing up; but that Rory had outgrown the town. She was a big girl with big dreams. Stars Hollow wouldn't cut it for Rory Gilmore. His problem was that he couldn't find a way for Rory to tell Lorelai without hurting her feelings. He hated that.

Logan's mind was jerked back to reality when he heard the door to Luke's open and saw Rory coming down the stairs. He pasted a smile on his face and took her hand in his.

He couldn't help but be glad that Rory hadn't chosen to retreat into her small town and give up the Society world where she so obviously thrived; but at the same time, he hated that the rift between his girlfriend and her mother was ever widening- he was sure Lorelai put at least some of the blame, if not more, on him.

AN: Sorry for the wait I took a while to get this chapter right. Thanks again to my beta for helping me. Would you like me to add more drama to the story with many twists and turns, not necessary for Rory and Logan but other characters? It would be something different? Let me know J


End file.
